Coldhearted
by Gigabyte2598
Summary: Percy died many years ago and from his ashes stood Dark a deadly weapon of mass destruction Dark works for Chaos as his Assassin and commander, but when he is asked to return to Earth his world will be warped as he realises that what he thought to be true was false What will he do with this new information can he forgive those who he thought betrayed him or not, Only time will tell
1. Meeting the Assassin

I am cold, cold in heart, body, mind and soul. Ice has formed over what was once my heart, infusing deep into my very being, never allowing any feeling to push through the barrier. Who am I, you may ask.

Some call me the shadow that consumes all light, the destroyer, the assassin, but I am simply Dark, nothing more, nothing less. My soldiers respect that, my master even more, after all he knew me better than any other person in the universe.

It was here I now stood, in front of my master his expression was annoyed, which I knew was never a good sign. 'My boy, I have grave news.' He stated simply, and by his tone I knew this was not going to be particularly pleasant, for me especially.

'Yes?' I questioned. He sighed, a long deep sigh. He was my master, the one who trained me, the one who saved me from a terrible fate, but that didn't wash away the resentment and bitterness that I felt.

'I need you to take twenty soldiers to sector one,' He stopped as if he was going to regret his next words, 'I need you to defend earth from Gaia.' He finished.

I remained silent, for it was all that I could do to stop myself from screaming angrily at the top of my lungs. 'Yes, Master.' I choked out and without another word or action I walked out, the tension was so thick it was deadly.

That Day at Olympus:

'We have a problem here my fellow gods.' Zeus yelled to silence the others.

'Yes, it appears that Gaia is rising and this time she has the titans with her.' Poseidon mentioned solemnly, intentionally not voicing what everyone was already thinking, and this time we don't have Percy.

'That aside I have been given news that we will receive aid from a powerful source.' Hades imputed.

'Who?' Athena asked curiously.

'Chaos.' Hades stated simply. The room went silent, all of the immortal campers, Olympians and even the minor gods went completely silent.

'Yes.' A voice boomed in the room, 'I am sending 20 soldiers to help you, plus I am sending my commander and assassin as well.' Chaos' voice projected through the silence. 'They will be at camp in an hour.' The voice finished and the presence left the room.

In a flurry of activity and voices everyone left the room completely forgetting about formality. They all raced down to camp half blood to prepare for the arrival.

Back With Dark.

I placed my compactable tent/room into my pouch on my waist. I hadn't felt such a flux of emotions in a very long time, and it was an unwelcomed feeling.

I sighed and walked down the halls to meet up with the soldiers. They were the legions best warriors and I knew everyone's name and back story.

'Ready?' He called loudly and they all turned to him and stood to attention.

'Of course sir.' His second in command said. Even though he knew their background stories, they had no idea of his, which he planned to keep it that way. He couldn't afford to soften up and become weak like he used to be, not in his line of work.

'Okay let's go.' He stated and they teleported to half-blood hill. The camp looked a lot like it used to, the same strawberry fields were there, the lake, the forest, and the cabins with additions for the minor gods.

It had been 10,000 years since he was last here, it was actually kind of nice to see some things hadn't changed. His soldiers marched up the hill knowing not to wait for him.

They knew him to well not to. He then began his walk up to the tree which Thalia's spirit used to reside. The fleece glittered in the sunset light, and Peleus was snoring lightly.

He joined his soldiers, standing behind them, his hands were folded neatly behind his back, waiting patiently. Then the gods flashed in all 14 Olympians in one place, the power that radiated was large, but not as large as his.

'Hello soldiers, I am Zeus king of the gods, and we welcome you to camp-half blood.' He greeted. 'I was wondering where the assassin was, can you tell us?' Zeus, for a change, spoke quite politely.

I walked forward through the soldiers who parted like the red sea. 'I am Dark.' I spoke, well darkly. My hood which was part of my cloak was up which allowed only parts of my face to be visible. 'I am the assassin of Chaos.' I proclaimed loud enough for even the campers at the back to hear.

Then the silence was broken by an idiot who begun laughing, 'you?' He choked out between fits of laugher. 'Assassin of Chaos?' He continued. The next thing the idiot was aware of was a blade in his arm and a cold presence standing before him.

The idiot known as Ben screamed in pain. 'Want to say that again?' I asked him coldly making sure he felt every bit of resentment that I had for him. Golden blood dripped from his arm where the knife protruded.

No one dared to go forward to help the head councilor for the Poseidon cabin in fear of their own lives.

Dark chuckled before pulling out the knife, 'I didn't think so.' Dark continued coolly, before turning his back and walking away.

'Coward.' He heard Ben mutter under his breath.

'Coward?' Dark questioned, 'you have the nerve to call me a coward? I have fought more battles and wars than years you have been alive. I have been on the front line for each and every one, and also for your information I have killed more people than years the gods have been alive, and most of them were a thousand times stronger and smarter than you, and yet no one has ever evaded me, and you have the guile to call me a coward. Check again who you are talking to and choose you next words carefully as they may be your last. Even immortals can die.' He finished with a whisper after his voice had risen exponentially so that everyone flinched.

'Sorry.' Ben whispered softly.

Dark grunted and walked off towards the woods and just before he vanished he made some hand gestures which the soldiers understood and they walked off.

Once all of Chaos' forces left, 'well, that went well.' Hades commented and then all the gods left leaving behind their mildly confused children. One in particular was severely confused, Annabeth Chase stood scratching her head in deep thought. What could make someone such a cold hearted monster like that? She thought.

She would dwell on that later but until then she herded her cabin towards the dining pavilion ready for dinner.

Dark was angrier than he had been for centuries. Even after all this time he was still pissed off by that guy. He wished he could just kill him, but orders were orders.

He sighed and slid down the tree that he was unconsciously leaning against. 'Maybe we can turn this around. Maybe it won't be so bad.' He whispered to himself absentmindedly.

**Please review I like to now what my readers think about my stories.**


	2. Percy Jackson who?

He stood before brushing the dirt off his cloak and walking towards camp, he was hungry, but then again he was most of the time, and nothing compared to the camps food.

It was one of his only regrets of leaving this hell hole. He strode into the dining pavilion with purpose and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

He walked over to where his soldiers were waiting and they smiled at him, he smiled a small smile back, his first since he was told of the mission. The soldiers cheered at their accomplishment, after all he was known for being the most reserved and cold beings in the universe.

He rolled his eyes and sat down next to his second in command (Nick), 'sorry sir.' He spoke coughing lightly trying to hold back his own laughter.

'No you're not.' He replied simply. 'But then again when are you ever.' Dark finished and the soldiers laughed. He was beginning to sound like his old self but he was too busy being happy with his soldiers to get mad at himself.

Even if he was an assassin, these soldiers were his friends, the only people in which he even spoke to on a daily basis. Out of the corner of his eye Dark spotted the campers staring at him like he had grown another head.

He didn't care in the slightest, he was used to people staring at him, it happened all the time back at the base. He sighed before ordering his food, just a plain old cheeseburger and fries with coke.

Then the soldiers began eating their food without another word sharing convosation and whatnot. 'So Dark, what do you think of this planet, Nick thinks it compares to Planet Kirov in sector 3 in beauty and life but I was saying it more compares to Halima in sector 5, what do you think?' Heck said smiling like he thought he was right.

'Well, I guess in terms of Beauty it rates just under Kirov but with life I believe it rates just above Halima, but I have to say overall that this planet is most like Friona in sector 2 because of its overall appearance.' Dark informed with a lighter tone waving a french-fry around.

'Actually I have to agree with Dark on that one.' Nick commented after a few moments thought.

'I guess, but why does Dark always have to be right? Can you do no wrong?' Heck whined and shouted to the sky.

'Why no I cannot. It's in the job description right between the part where is says I can kick your butt and how I won't tolerate whining.' Dark laughed at his soldiers theatrics.

'Whatever.' Heck muttered crossing his arms over his chest like a child, his lip pouted. The whole table started laughing, and it was just like one big happy family, that's what I liked about the soldiers of Chaos they were like one big family.

'So Dark why were you so angry this morning when you got the mission, cause I swear you were going to go supernova for a moment there like you did on Zion.' Kate spoke ever observant of my emotions.

'Was that the one where that guy was killing children?' Lucy asked trying to remember what had happened.

He froze, 'I uh, I had a good friend from this planet, but he uh died a long time ago after he was stabbed in the back.' Dark spoke softly.

His table went quiet, everyone knew things were bad when Dark got like this, they also thought about how close this guy was to Dark to have made such an impact on their stoic leader.

'What was his name?' Jade asked clearly wanting to know who had gain Dark's friendship.

'His name was Percy Jackson.' Dark spoke loud enough for the whole table to hear, but so did almost everyone else and the whole pavilion went silent.

'You knew Percy?' A random camper asked in awe. 'He was my hero.' He continued. Dark smiled genuinely at the boy.

'Yeah, we were close, but he died a long time ago, he was the one to show me why I do what I do.' Dark continued and the soldiers looked like they wanted to know a lot more about this Percy character.

Dark stood abruptly and walked out of the pavilion before setting up his tent and walking inside. He was no longer in the mood to socialize, it was too painful.

Annabeth was in awe of what had just occurred, Dark knew Percy after he left, she now wanted to talk to the man more than ever. 'Who was Percy Jackson?' She head a soldier at the table beside hers ask.

She stood gaining the Pavilion's attention. 'He was a hero, the greatest hero who ever lived. He saved Olympus twice from titans and primordials and he is missed dearly.' She supplied with tears forming in her eyes and she ran off without another word.

It was all her fault that he left, and she longed for a chance to say sorry to him, but if he was dead then why wasn't he in Elysium? She questioned in her head.

'What's her problem?' A soldier asked confused by her ungraceful exit.

'She dated Percy before he left us. She really misses him.' An Athena child supplied to the confused soldiers.

'Alright campers I think this is enough excitement for one night, everyone off to your cabins and lights out in one hour.' Chiron called out across the hall.

The campers began cleaning up their tables before heading off to bed that night, but the soldiers walked over to their leaders tent before setting up their own. They exchanged goodnights before walking into their tents and going to sleep.

In the morning Chaos' soldiers awoke at 5:30 for their morning training with Dark, it was a tradition that they intended to keep. Just as they were finished preparing Dark exited his tent and walked over.

'Ready, today we are doing obstacle course training.' Dark said and the whole group groaned, they loved every other type of training but obstacle course training, especially when Dark lead it.

'Come on, it's not that bad.' Dark encouraged.

'Yes it is.' Nick complained.

'Wow, I didn't think I trained a bunch of babies did I?' Dark mock questioned.

'You didn't. But can we please do anything besides that.' Holy imputed.

'Fine, then what do you suggest?' Dark questioned already knowing the answer.

Then the whole squad of twenty yelled, 'Tag! You're it!' and ran off in all different directions disappearing into the camp. I face palmed, 'correction, little children.' He commented before counting to ten and running around trying to find them. Even though most of them are thousands of years old they still have the minds of four year olds.

He smiled at their stupidity. He stopped before spreading out his senses trying to locate his soldiers. Some campers were already up and looking at him like he was crazy.

One of the younger campers ran up to him and the other camper tried to stop her but she ran right up to him and tugged on his cloak. He looked down at her his face showed no emotion.

'Excuse me Mr. Dark.' She said sweetly.

'Yes little one?' He asked nicely a small smile forming on his face, confusing the other campers and also shocking them.

'I was wondering, what are you doing?' She asked smiling.

'Well, you see my…' He stopped as he was about to say soldiers but he thought better of it, 'friends, and I train every morning together and because they don't act their age they like to play games.' He leaned down to her level and smile at her warmly, 'but you see I always win.' He said smirking like they were sharing a secret. 'You should run off now. I have to go kick their butts.' He laughed and she giggled.

'Okay Mr. Dark.' She giggled and ran off. He smiled as he heard one of the soldiers scoff at his comment not to far away and they were still there.

He sprinted at top speed towards the soldier and engaged them in battle before defeating them and running off. And so the game continued until the campers had all left their cabins. The soldiers reconvened at the campfire.

'Good game guys, I believe that Jake lost the game being up for twelve times.' Dark smirked, 'and we all know what that means.' Dark continued waiting for his team to finish.

'Chores.' 19 voices chimed happily whilst one groaned the word out.

'Alright guys time for breakfast. Move out.' Dark commanded and they moved out towards the pavilion chatting and generally being loud. Dark had become his usual stoic self once more.

Moving silently like a gentle breeze. The campers were ever so slightly getting used to having the soldiers here and barely gave a glance as they entered.

Today was the day they were assigned to train the campers and they were each given an activity to work with. After breakfast they split off to their assigned areas whilst Dark addressed the campers.

'Okay campers he said. Today we have been given the task of training you in aspects valuable in battle. I expect each and every camper to train to the best of their ability. If any of my soldiers see you slacking off at any point during training you will answer to me.' Dark spoke with a finality that sent chills down the camper's spines. 'Any campers 12 years or under will go to meet up at the big house where Kate, Lena and Macy will be waiting for you. You can leave now.' Dark motioned in the direction of the big house.

'Okay, today you will be split into groups with your cabins. I want children of the big three to stay here as you will be the first cabins to train with me.' Dark said and the campers from Zeus, Hades and Poseidon all shuddered and went pale. 'I want Ares cabin to go to the arena and meet up with Zack, Athena to go to Jade also at the arena, Hunters of Artemis will see Holy down at the archery range.' The hunters left with glares which he happily returned. 'Hermes cabin meet Nick at Zeus' fist, Apollo will go see Heck at the edge of the forest, Dionysus will meet Jake at the strawberry fields, Demeter will meet Lily also at the strawberry fields, Aphrodite will meet Mary at the beach, Hephaestus will meet Matt at the forges, Nemesis will meet Rand at the centre of the cabins, Hypnos will meet Olli at the campfire, Iris will meet Rach at the weapons shed, and everyone else will meet Gary, Will, Jack, Lucy, and Xena at the rock climbing wall. Understood?' He questioned. 'Good, now move out.' He called and everyone went their separate ways.

He turned towards the three cabins which had gathered before him. He walked towards them his face remaining impassive. 'Which of you are the head councilors for your cabin?' He asked and three people stepped forward. 'I am Ben, cabin councilor for Poseidon, this is Nico, councilor for Hades and Thalia, councilor for Zeus.' Ben introduced.

I nodded, 'I want to see how you fight using your powers.' Dark instructed. 'I want each of you to attack me one at a time using your powers. I want you to be creative here.' Dark warned.

'Nico, you're up first.' He called and Nico looked frightened. He walked up to Dark and the match begun. Nico summoned undead warriors who begun to attack Dark. Dark just dodged their attacks, then Nico created a crater beneath Darks feet trying to get him to fall in, but Dark was too quick and jumped to the side.

Nico stopped attacking as he was to tired to continue. 'Alright then.' Dark started thoughtfully, 'Hades cabin come forwards.' Dark ordered. 'Now I know a way you can conserve energy whilst summoning the undead.' Dark started before telling them how to summon undead with much more ease and ways to upgrade them so they were harder to defeat.

'Okay Ben, show me what you got.' Dark taunted.

'Ben brought a wave from the lake and tried to crash it down onto Dark but he just dodged, then Ben tried to create an ice patch where Dark was standing but it didn't trip him.

'Okay that is enough.' Dark said holding up a hand. 'Poseidon cabin step forward.' Dark called but as Ben stepped forward he slipped on his own ice patch and fell down.

Everyone held in laughter as he stood again. Dark sighed in irritation, before going on to explain the use of ice and steam in battle as well as different techniques with water manipulation.

'Thalia, you're up.' Dark called and she stepped forward proudly and so the rest of the training session continued and so each individual had better control over their powers.

Finally it was time for lunch and everyone walked into the mess looking absolutely exhausted. Dark met up with his team and they all had smug smiles on their faces. 'Any slackers?' Dark asked.

'No you seemed to scare them pretty good.' Jack chuckled.

'I think they may be too tired for the training after lunch, so the ones who want to continue can come and the ones who need a nap can do so.' Dark smirked and his team got the idea of what was going to happen.

Soon lunch was over and Dark began addressing the campers, he smiled almost evilly. 'Okay since there were no slackers during the first training session, I have elected to give you a choice for your next session. All those who want to continue training during this session will head with me and five other soldiers and those who want to rest can go with the other fifteen soldiers.' Dark spoke immediately picking out who the people who were going to rest.

'If you want to rest leave now to camp fire and have a seat, but remember those who train will reap the rewards.' Dark suggested. Then almost every camper left to get up only about twenty stayed.

Dark smiled at the people leaving and once they left he turned to the campers who stayed. 'I want to congratulate you for your choice, you obviously know that training reaps the most rewards and because of that we will be training, but we will have a lot of fun doing it.' Dark then chuckled.

'The others will not. They do not know the advantages of training and thus they will be doing more of it.' Dark informed and the twenty campers looked really relieved. 'Excuse me for a moment as my soldiers will inform you of our activities.' Dark monotoned before walking off towards the other campers sitting by the camp fire, which roared bright orange in the happy mood, but as soon as they saw Dark's facial expression the fire went deep purple.

'Hello.' Dark greeted sinisterly. 'Since you have all decided that slacking off is going to help you win this war,' Dark turned to look at his soldiers who grinned just as maniacally back, 'we have decided to turn your relaxing afternoon into Boot camp.' Dark's voiced turned to brighter at their expressions. 'Let me tell you, my soldiers have learnt well form my boot camp sessions,' He paused for a moment letting that sink in, 'but luckily for you it may not be as intense… maybe.' He finished.

'I am now going to hand over to Nick, my second in command.' He gestured to Nick standing beside him.

Dark then leant down and whispered in Nick's ear, 'You know what to do.' Before stand up and walking away. He returned to his soldiers who had split the groups into teams of three and four.

A group for each of the different soldiers, which were mingling looked at him as he entered. His group walked over smiling. 'So I guess the soldiers have informed you we are playing a game of capture the flag, but first I would like to do some team building work.' Dark informed, the campers faces fell but the soldiers knew better.

'So as a soldiers tradition, we are going to have team versus team combat simulation. This is a chance to get to know your team, learn strengths and weaknesses and learn to use them to your advantages. You have two hours to practice before we start.' Dark yelled happily and his team got excited at the prospect of getting to know Dark better.

'Move out!' Dark ordered and the teams went their separate ways. Dark's team walked over and immediately recognized Annabeth, his smile died instantly and the campers froze.

'You.' Dark muttered dangerously. 'You have a lot of nerve showing your face to me after what you did.' He continued his anger bubbling up inside. The area around him froze in an instant.

The campers looked at Annabeth with looks that said "well nice knowing ya". She glared at Dark.

'I have no idea what you are talking about.' She spoke with failed confidence.

'I guess from the campers reactions they have no idea what I am talking about.' Dark supposed a sadistic smile forming on his face, or what was visible.

'What is he talking about?' A one of the three other campers inquired to Annabeth who was frozen to the spot.

'Go on tell them, it's too late now to apologize to Percy, but I'm sure he would have wanted you to tell the truth about what happened.' Dark urged.

'It wasn't my fault.' Annabeth cried, 'he was so distant and he never talked to me anymore. I didn't know what to do.' She continued her rant.

'it wasn't your fault?' Dark questioned his voice taking a dangerous edge, 'he left because of you! You cheated on him and he was heartbroken! He was never the same after he left! I could see it!' Dark roared and he was pretty sure the whole camp could hear it.

Over at the camp fire where kids were doing vigorous training one kid stopped and looked at his mate, 'oh I feel sorry for whoever is on the receiving end of that.' He laughed.

'Yeah I wonder who got him this mad?' His friend spoke.

Their heads were then unceremoniously shoved to the dirt. 'Stop dawdling and get back to work, or you'll be the next person to see him like that.' Jack threatened before turning to Jade.

'Jade you better go see him. I would hate for him to go Supernova here and destroy everything in a 50km radius.' Jack spoke darkly and Jade nodded running off in the direction of the rant.

'How would you know what he was like before what happened?' Annabeth questioned getting right up in Dark's face. She knew she would get blasted but she needed to know.

Dark paused and looked at the frightened campers and sighed deeply, 'forget it. You're not worth it.' He spoke before motioning for them to follow. The campers followed quickly without hesitation as to not get Dark any more furious. Annabeth lagged for a few moments thinking about what Dark had said.

She then shook her head and ran to catch up. Dark stopped at the edge of the forest and sat and the four campers sat down with him. 'Okay. First we are going to talk and…' He was cut off by a camper running up to him panting as if he had run from the other side of the camp.

'Monsters… on the hill… army.' He said in between pants of exhaustion.

'Good.' Dark said getting up and everyone looed like he was crazy. 'What? I need a good vent.' He spoke and without further convosation he teleported away.

**Hey aren't I nice. You didn't even have to wait for the second chapter.**


End file.
